Friend, Please
by XxDestroyMyHeartxX
Summary: "You need to live. You need to get up and get those legs working again. If you would move your hands from over your eyes, then you'd see how many people care about you." Parental or Romantic RoyEd, you choose. COMPLETE!


**WELCOME TO ANOTHER FMA STORY THAT ISN'T THE ONE I SHOULD BE UPDATING! YAYNESS!**

**Friend, Please**

Edward Elric was in the hospital. It was nothing new; the kid screwed up again and got himself hurt, as least that's what Roy thought. He was right though, he had screwed up and gotten himself hurt.

Roy didn't expect he would hurt _himself_.

The soldier walked briskly through the hallway of the pristine hospital. No matter how many times they cleaned the place, it smelled of sick people, cleaning fluids, and death. The raven-haired man was too focused on his youngest subordinate to _care_.

Sure, the kid could be a pain, but that was just it he was a _kid_. He was supposed to be loud and obnoxious. He was supposed to be brave and fearless. He was supposed to be _smart_.

Yet, he's in the hospital for trying to take his own life.

This was something Roy never thought he'd have to go through with Edward. He was a smart kid, lots of potential. Sure, he hadn't had everything in the world. Yeah, he was a soldier at twelve. He committed the taboo at the young age of eleven. He even succeeded in binding his brother's soul to a suit of armor. This kid was a genius for that. A prodigy.

But, he was still too stupid to realize that people cared for him. He was the great Fullmetal Alchemist. He was a soldier of the people. He was at first thought of as a soldier.

But he was a child. He was only thirteen. He'd already killed and he'd already died, and Roy felt ashamed he hadn't helped the kid earlier. He didn't have anyone to go to, to talk things out. So he resorted to _this_.

'_I guess its time to make up for that, huh?'_ the Colonel thought to himself.

The raven-haired man was not outside the blonde teen's door. He was about to march in and demand an explanation for his careless act…

Before he heard quiet sobbing coming from inside the room. His eyes had suddenly gone to the floor, shame rising within him. He was about to go yell at a suicidal teen that felt he didn't even have a future.

"Oh, God," he heard a voice. He knew it was Edward's despite the hoarseness of his voice. It was too familiar. "I can't even do this right."

It was then Roy walked in, surprising the younger alchemist. The blonde teen quickly wiped away his tears, not wanting to let the Colonel see him this weak.

Well, it was a little too late for that. The raven sat in the chair next to the boy's bed and didn't dare say a word. The two sat in silence, and Edward tried his best to not look the man in the eye. He looked away, not wanting his commanding officer to see him cry again.

Silence was definitely deafening. The only sound being the heart monitor and chirping birds outside the window. What could Edward say? I'm sorry for bothering you? I'm sorry for being a nuisance? What?

"Edward," he heard the deep voice.

"What?" his voice cracked from his tears, it was something he hated. Another reason to not cry, he didn't want anyone to know he was about to. "Did you come to mock me again? Call me a failure? Its okay, I already know. I know I'm useless. I know I can't do anything right. Why don't you just leave?"

The statement surprised Roy. This was the first time he'd ever seen Edward cry _ever_. It didn't happen on a regular occasion and he was happy for that. Those once determined golden orbs held no hope for the future, no determination to surpass all of this suffering. Edward Elric had given up. There was one time where Edward's two strong legs had become weak and refused to get back up. His body had told him to stop. The blonde couldn't go on living like this, not with irises that had become as dark as the night, not those bloodshot eyes. Not without help.

Edward had covered his once beautiful eyes with his left arm. Roy noticed the scars going up and down the boy's skin, and then he saw the most recent one that got him in the hospital. No, the first one got him in the hospital. Tears left the boy's bambi eyes, sobbing wracking his body and filling the air.

"Edward," Roy said, his voice soft put firm, "move your arm."

"Wh-What?"

"Move your arm, I want to see." Edward set his arm down; the Colonel grabbed it before it reached the soft white sheets of the hospital bed. The blonde looked away and out the window, watching as the sun began to set. "What are these?" the Colonel asked, anger in his voice.

The younger alchemist flinched, "S-Scars," he stuttered.

"Who did this?" the raven asked, already knowing the answer. He hated that the other alchemist refused to look at him. "Fullmetal, look at me."

Ed turned his head to his commanding officer nervously. He was scared. Petrified even. "Who did this?" Roy asked forcefully.

"I-I did, sir," the blonde said turning his once more before his chin was grabbed, bringing his vision back to the man before him.

"Look at me, Elric. _This_," he started, jerking the boy's arm ever so slightly, "is how many times you decided to not give up. This is how many times you decided not to end it then and there. So, what changed your mind all those other times? What made this cut so _important_?"

"Nothing. I'm fine."

Roy nearly lost it. "You're _fine_. Ha! Says the boy in the hospital and staying here because of _suicide watch_. You may be _fine_, Edward, but you have lost your sway and glow. You used to hold yourself with pride, not let anyone bother you no matter much the words hurt.

"I'm alone. No one would care if I were gone. The evil I've done has outweighed my kindness. I am nuisance. I'm nothing-!"

Edward was enveloped in a strong hug from his commanding officer. He thrashed and punched and kicked until he ran out of the little energy he had stored in his body. Finally, he gave up. "I know what you're going through, but when did you believe you were alone? When did you start living like this? You've become a ghost of what you used to be. You walk by everyone you know. Why didn't you come for help?"

"Why would I want to have to go through this a second time? It's going to happen again, isn't it? I'm scared Colonel. I'm scared of what I've become. It's only going to get worse. I didn't want to suffer anymore.

"Edward," Roy started, "you need to live. You need to get up and get those legs working again. If you would move your hands from over your eyes, then you'd see how many people care about you."

"I can't do this!" the blonde yelled. "I can't take it anymore. All I ever wanted to be was happy. But, I can do that when I'm living like…like _this_," he sobbed into the man's jacket.

"Ed, look at me," Roy demanded. The boy looked up, tears streaming down his face, "I won't let go of you until we both see the light. I know you want to leave, but Ed, please don't take your life away from me. I won't let you die on me. Not now, not ever."

"Wh-Why are you doing this? I don't understand."

"I've had too many people die on me, and that ends here."

**THAT'S IT! HOPE YOU ENJOYED! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! LISTEN TO THE SONG! Friend, Please by Twenty One pilots**

**REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**THANKS!**


End file.
